Davis's Ratgeber
by Schillok
Summary: Genau wie seine Schwester zeigt auch Davis was er drauf hat. Ob er etwas mehr Erfolg als Jun haben wird? Oder wird auch bei ihm etwas schiefgehen? *g*


**Davis's Ratgeber: Wie man an sein Mädchen herankommt**

by Schillok

„Hallo alle miteinander! Ich bin Davis und dies ist mein Ratgeber, wie ihr euch das Mädchen euerer Träume schnappt. Aber zunächst müßt ihr euch die wichtigste aller Regeln einprägen: Mädchen mögen es nicht, wenn ihr ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit euere Liebe gesteht. Deswegen müßt ihr euch natürlich um so mehr anstrengen, wenn niemand in Nähe ist."

_Davis steht inzwischen vor dem Hochhaus, in dem Kari wohnt. Um die Schulter hat er einige Seile gewickelt, in der Hand trägt er ein paar Kletterharken._

„ Dies ist die Heimat meiner Geliebten, Kari. Unglücklicherweise gibt es einen Störenfried, der verhindert, dass ich ihr in aller Ruhe meine Liebe gestehen kann. Nennen wir diesen Störenfried mal K.T., wobei es natürlich nicht auf die Reihenfolge der Buchstaben ankommt. Es reicht zu wissen, dass er ein elender Störenfried ist, der Kari keine Sekunde in Ruhe läßt. Er weiß genau, dass sie viel zu freundlich ist, um ihn wegzuschicken und nutzt das gnadenlos aus. Allerdings ist er heute beschäftigt..."

_Er beginnt zu kichern als  er daran denkt, wie T.K. seinen Ranzen nach den Mathehausaufgaben durchwühlt hatte - und Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekam. Er fängt noch mehr zu kichern an, als er sich daran erinnert, dass er mit Hilfe von T.K.'s Hausaufgaben eine gute Note bekommen hat._

„Jetzt, wo dieses Problem gelöst ist, fängt die wahre Herausforderung an: Ihr müßt in die Wohnung gelangen. Normale Menschen gehen durch die Wohnungstür, aber ich bin ja kein normaler Mensch - ich bin Davis! Deswegen habe ich hier diese Kletterausrüstung mit. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, über den Balkon einzusteigen."

_Davis schaltet seine Kamera aus und steckt sie in seinen Rucksack, deswegen fehlt die nächste Szene. Als er sie wieder anschaltet, steht er vor der Wohnungstür zu Kari's Wohnung. Er scheint auch etwas nervös zu sein._

„Die Liebe stößt immer wieder auf unerwartete Hindernisse - zum Beispiel könnte es sein, dass euere Geliebte im siebten Stock wohnt, und sich die Hauswand schlecht als Kletterwand benutzt wird. Aber es gibt immer eine Alternative!"

_Davis holt einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, schließt die Tür einfach auf und geht in die Wohnung. Dann schießt er hinter sich wieder ab._

„Es ist übrigens sehr praktisch, wenn der Bruder des Objektes euer Zuneigung seine Schlüssel während des Fußballtrainings unbeaufsichtigt läßt... Und wo wir schon mal bei Geschwistern sind: Passt ja vor denen auf! Ältere Geschwister sind eine Bedrohung, egal ob es die eueres Traumgirls oder euere eigenen sind!"

_Niemand ist zu Hause, denn Davis hat sich extra beeilt, einen Bus vor Kari abzufahren. Er geht zielstrebig auf eine bestimmte Tür zu, öffnet sie und sieht sich zufrieden im Zimmer um._

„Hier sind wir nun: Im Zimmer meiner geliebten Kari. Dort ist ihr Schreibtisch... Hier ist das Bett, in dem sie in der Nacht wie ein Engel schläft (und von mir träumt). 

Und dass hier... ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Schrank! Guckt nicht so neugierig! Ich weiß nicht, was drin ist! Und es ist ganz bestimmt nicht ihre Unterwäsche! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Hey, was soll das? Schnell, sofort eine Werbeunterbrechung!"

„Hallo verehrte Zuschauer, ich bin zurück. Habt ihr mich vermißt? Natürlich habt ihr das! Und Kari sicher auch. Sie ist inzwischen nach Hause gekommen, also verzeiht dass ich leiser sprechen muss. Den Mädchen lieben Überraschungen!

_Davis hat sich in Tai's Zimmer versteckt - aber kaum ist Kari in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, schleicht er auch schon hinterher. Er kramt in seiner Tasche und holt einen der berüchtigten Spiegel heraus, die Jun schon genaustens beschrieben hat._

„Was, ihr kennt diese Spiegel bereits? Naja egal, jetzt lernt ihr was neues: Wie ihr die kleinen Schwächen euerer Geliebten zunutze machen könnt. Dazu müssen wir allerdings erst mal wissen, was die Schwachstellen sind. Ich weiß sie schon, und werde es euch gleich demonstrieren, wie schnell ihr damit zu erfolgen kommt."

_Davis holt eine Art Funkgerät aus seiner Tasche, vor dass er einen Stimmenveränderer geschaltet hat. Wenn man genau in Kari's Zimmer sieht, dann kann man winzige, versteckte Lautsprecher entdecken. Egal wieviel Taschengeld Davis bekommt - nur dadurch hätte er sich sicher nicht diese Anlage kaufen können._

„Eine von Kari's Schwächen ist es, dass sie... manchmal komische Sachen erlebt. Sie hört dann Stimmen und sieht Schatten, die niemand sonst sehen oder hören kann. Wenn es euerer Freundin genauso geht, dann könnt ihr meinen Trick 1:1 übernehmen. Aber wehe euch, wenn

meine Kari eure Freundin ist!__

_Davis wendet sich seinem Gerät zu, drückt zwei der unzähligen Tasten auf der Bedienung und schiebt einen Regler etwas nach links. _

„Alles was ihr braucht, ist ein wenig Erfahrung mit diesem Gerät. Ich habe es jetzt auf „geisterhafte Stimme" gestellt."

_Durch die Lautsprecher klingt ein leises Heulen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis Kari es hören kann, aber dann fährt sie entsetzt vom Stuhl auf und sieht sich erschrocken im Raum um._

„Ist da wer? Tai, bist du das?"

_Keine Antwort. Zunächst glaubt Kari, sie hätte sich alles nur eingebildet - aber da das Heulen immer noch zu hören ist, dreht sie sich in Richtung Fenster und flüstert ein paar beruhigende Worte zu ihrem eingebildeten Gespenst._

„Wer... was bist du?" 

„Heim...", _flüstert Davis in das Mikro. In Kari's Zimmer klingt es genau so, wie man sich das Klagen eines echten Geistes vorstellt. Für Kari gibt es nun keinen Zweifel mehr: in ihrem Zimmer spuckt ein Gespenst._

„Heim? Du willst Heim?"

„Heim... ich will... Heim..."

„Wo kommst du her? Wie kannst du zurück."

„Von den Toten... durch eine reine Seele kann ich... Heim."_ Davis flüstert noch immer und läßt Kari eine kurze Pause, um ihren Schock zu überwinden. Er schaltet kurz sein Mikrofon aus, aber die Geräusche hallen immer noch durch Kari's Zimmer._

„Ist sie nicht einfach wundervoll? Kari hat so ein gutes Herz, sie will immer allen helfen. Sie wird auch versuchen dem armen, unglücklichen Gespenst zu helfen - also mir! Aber weil sie so schüchtern ist, darf ich mich ihr nicht zeigen."

_Wie Davis richtig erwartet hatte - Kari hat sich wieder etwas beruhigt, und will dem Geist helfen. (Wer hat auch gerne einen heulenden Geist in seinem Zimmer?) Davis schaltet sein Mikrofon wieder an._

„...will Heim."

„Kann ich dir irgend wie helfen? Kannst du dann wieder nach Hause?"

„Ja... ich muss nur... meine Geisterhand auf dein Gesicht legen... dann... Heim."

_Kari erschauert kurz - die Hand eines Geistes soll unheimlich und kalt und feucht sein. Zumindest stellt sie es sich so vor. Davis hingegen grinst bei dem Gedanken, was als nächstes passieren wird._

„Du armer Geist. Ich werde dir helfen."

„Gut... du musst eine Augenbind tragen... ich würde dich sonst zu Tode erschrecken."

_Kari sucht in ihrem Zimmer nach einer Augenbinde, wärend Davis wieder das Mikro ausschaltet, und einige neue Einstellungen auf seiner Fernbedienung vornimmt. Nun steht Kari mit verbunden Augen im Raum, unsicher was als nächstes passieren wird._

„Ich bin bereit. Du kannst in deine Welt zurückkehren."

_Leise schleicht sich Davis auf Kari zu. Er beobachtet sie kurz - sie sieht süß aus, wie sie so vor ihm steht, völlig unwissend von Davis's Anwesenheit. Zunächst zögert er einen Moment, dann aber legt er seine Lippen auf die von Kari._

_Kari zuckt bei der Berührung sofort zusammen, bleibt aber immer noch stehen. Ihr erscheint es so, als würde der Geist über ihre Lippen streichen._

_Davis hingegen genießt den Kuß. Nun drückt er einen weiteren Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung, das Heulen des Geistes scheint sich langsam zu entfernen, das Geräusch wird schriller und immer leiser. Nur widerwillig trennt er sich von Kari's Lippen, schleicht vorsichtig aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus und verläßt unbemerkt die Wohnung._

„Das hat sich doch gelohnt. Sie ist so... toll. _seufzt sehnsüchtig Habt ihr gesehen, verehrtes Publikum? Es lief alles wie am Schnürchen - ihr müßt nur die Schwächen euerer Geliebten kennen und euch gut vorbereiten. Dann wird alles perfekt!"_

_Unterdessen steht Kari zufrieden in ihrem Zimmer. Sie ist sichtlich erleichtert, dass das Gespenst verschwunden ist. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein: ein wenig hatte sie sogar die „Berührung des Geistes" genossen._

„Nun, verehrte Zuschauer. Ich hoffe, ihr habt heute so einiges gelernt. Bis zum nächsten Mal! Und behaltet euere Mädchen weiterhin im Auge! Euer Davis." 


End file.
